


Melting Like Cotton Candy on a Summer Day

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [10]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode s09e19 The One with Rachel's Dream, F/M, Fluff, Joey's epic speech, rachel pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Rachel has never heard a man say such sweet things to her in such a reverent tone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Sweet" on the 100 Words community on Imzy during Amnesty Week: https://www.imzy.com/100words/.

Rachel is melting like cotton candy on a summer day as she listens to Joey speak. She knew he loved her in an abstract way, but she had no idea how selfless and all-consuming his feelings were until this very moment. Rachel has never heard a man say such sweet things to her in such a reverent tone.

"But it was worth it, just to be there looking at you."

Their eyes meet, and Rachel feels suspended in his gaze. She knows now that Monica was wrong. She doesn’t want Drake to look at her that way. She wants Joey.


End file.
